The Beauty of Family, Friendship, and Love
by DreamOutLoud16
Summary: Zander and Molly have fallen in love, but with Zander and Stevie having a child, Molly adjusting to her knew family members, and college will the two be able to maintain their love? Sequel to 'Perf Down'. New Charachters!
1. Chapter 1

_Zander stood there, not moving, not blinking, and maybe not even breathing. All he could do was stand and stare, the word PREGNANT echoed in his head for what seemed like hours, but it had just been 7 seconds. Stevie was waiting for him to say something and he was waiting too. Zander was about to say 'Are you sure?', but he restrained himself; he was too smart for that. The word 'How' appeared in his mind, but he already knew how. So what was he gonna say. Zander never imagined this would happen. Ever. But Zander knew he had to say something because Stevie seemed to be getting impatient. _

_"How far along are you?" was all Zander could get out._

_"6 weeks," Stevie said flatly crossing her arms across her chest "I thought I should tell you before I set up a doctor's appointment." _

_Once again, Zander was speechless. What was he gonna say now? How is he supposed to feel? Because right now he felt numb, not happy or sad, but numb. This was too much for him. Zander sat down on a tree stump that rested in the middle of the back yard. He didn't notice Stevie roll her eyes and start to pace. Thing were dangerously silent before:_

_"If you don't want it then just say so," Stevie snapped "But I'm having this baby with or without you." _

_Zander suddenly felt offended, couldn't Stevie understand that he was just needed a few minutes to get over his shock. Then It him, how was he supposed be a father? He'd just graduated high school for god sakes he still had yet to go to college. Would he have to skip college and get a job at Taco Bell? Zander shook the thought out of his head, no, he was going to college even if he had support a child. Suddenly he saw Stevie get her purse and begin to walk off to her car. _

_"Stevie," Zander said causing the brunette to stop in her tracks. She turned around and glared at him. _

_"What," She said sharply._

_"I'm not doing anything Saturday, I'll set up the appointment tomorrow and let you know what time I'm picking you up."_

* * *

That was 2 months ago and Stevie wasn't showing yet. Zander and Stevie haven't told anyone but Kacey about this. Their parents didn't know, Kevin and Nelson didn't know, and Molly especially didn't know. Zander was so glad that Molly was spending most of the summer in Ecuador with her relatives because he wouldn't be able to spend every day of the summer with her and act like everything was A-Okay. How _was_ he going to tell Molly about the baby? More importantly, how was she gonna react? Molly was coming back in 30 days and right now he was looking the pictures she'd e-mailed him. She seemed to have a really big family, but god he missed her: everything about her, and it seemed like every day they spent apart he yearned to be next to her more and more. He gazed at the picture of Molly, her mom, and her grandmother. They seemed to look spectacularly alike; Zander wondered if Molly would look like her grandmother during her golden years. Then he opened up a picture he got from Molly a week ago, it said: _Me and Chico in abuelito's garden _and it was basically a picture of Molly holding a majestic looking black rooster in vegetable couldn't help but laugh at the picture; he wondered about the day Molly first saw the chicken. Knowing how Molly was with animals, Zander guessed that with one look at the rooster Molly was screaming her head off and the rooster was doing the best it can to psych her out, but in two days the two of them would figure out they'd be spending a lot of time with each other so they might as well get along. Somewhere along the way Molly would end up loving the rooster like it was her own child; that's what happened when Molly first met Lady, the bull dog had chased Molly out of the house and in 1 day Lady was making herself comfortable on Molly's lap. Zander had taken a picture of them and that is when he found out he was falling deeply in love with Molly Garcia. Zander smiled at the memory, but then realized he had to finish packing. He got up from his spot near his lap top and started to wrap his most prized possessions in bubble wrap so they won't get harmed during the ride to the university.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Zander heard someone say. Knowing it was no other than his mother, Zander turned around with a small smile plastered on his unique features. The smile suddenly disappeared when he saw the tear stains on his mother's face. The sight was so unnatural because Carmella Anne Vacuccia Robbins _never _cried, but now here she was with red teary eyes and small smile.

"Ma, what's got you so choked up?" Zander asked walking over to her "Did you and Dave get into a fight?"

Mrs. Robbins shook her head "No baby, I just can't grasp the fact that you're going to college and leaving the nest; I'm gonna miss you, Z." she said taking his hands in hers.

With the way his mother was looking at him with those deep brown eyes, Zander could have dropped college right then and there, but he couldn't, he had to go to college so he can get a good job to support his child. "You weren't this way when Aiden went off to college." Zander said.

"Well…you're my favorite." Mrs. Robbins said honestly. "And your brother and I don't really get along so well."

"C'mon Carmella," Zander said "You act like I'm gonna be gone forever. Mrs. Robbins mentally adjusted herself, no point in making this a big deal.

"You're right," she said "I 'm just gonna leave you to your packing, if you need any help I'm in the kitchen." And with that, Mrs. Robbins was out of sight.

Zander put down the picture of Gravity 5 he was holding and walked towards the window. Outside he saw a group of children playing in which they should be inside doing their homework. Zander cursed himself for having parental thoughts already. He suddenly heard someone knock on the door, thinking that it was his mom again he yelled for the person to come in. When he turned around he was surprised to see Stevie standing in his doorway with a small smile on her face. This scared Zander a little because for the last couple of months, she's been _really _mean.

"Hi Stevie," Zander said politely.

"Hi," Stevie said walking in and sitting on his bed. Zander wanted to ask Stevie why she decided to show up because she usually calls ahead of time.

"We need to talk about something very important." The brunette said reading his mind. "I think we should tell our parents about the baby."

_Fuck_. Zander knew he'd have to do this sooner or later, but why now? Why did Stevie want to tell them _now_?

"You're going off to college in a month and my mother is wondering why exactly I've decided not to go yet. I can't keep giving her bull-shit answers like _'I just need some time off, mom,'_ I need to tell her the truth."

Already defeated, Zander sighed and said "Fine, when do you think we should tell them?"

"Tomorrow" Stevie said "So it could just be done because I can't live with this weight on my shoulders."

Zander wished he would just crawl in a ditch and die right now because everything was so messed up. How was he going to tell his mom and is uncle, his brother would laugh at him for sure. What about Molly, she's never gonna want to see him again. Zander hated his life.

* * *

It was already tomorrow. Zander and Stevie had decided to tell their parents separately and now here he was with everyone in the living room, his brother texting, his mother filing her nails, and David sitting there drinking a beer.

"Guys, I have something important to say." Zander said.

"What is it, babe?" Mrs. Robbins asked not looking up from her nails.

"It's about Stevie."

Zander's older brother, Simon looked at him with raised eyebrows "You kicked her sassy ass to the curb months ago, aren't you dating that girl, Maria?"

"First of all her name is Molly and second I actually like Stevie, she's a smart and sensible girl." Mrs. Robbins stated glancing up from her nails to her eldest son.

"She's pregnant"

"She's a slut!" Mrs. Robbins said reacting quickly to what her son just said. The men in the room jumped at her vicious outburst. Mrs. Robbins stood up abruptly. "SHE' S A BLOOD SUCKING BITCH ZANDER! SHE TRICKED YOU BECAUSE YOU DUMPED HER ON HER ASS AND FELL FOR THAT MOLLY GIRL! THAT PROBABLY ISN'T EVEN YOUR KID!"

"Ma, she really is pregnant, she's been pregnant for 14 weeks now."

Mrs. Robbins's face turned a maroon color, but before she could say anything Zander's Uncle/ Stepdad spoke up.

"I don't get it, Z; I thought I told you always to use protection."

"I did Uncle Dave, the condom broke." Zander explained

"Well was she on birth control?" Mrs. Robbins asked. Zander shook his head.

"THEN IT'S _HER_ FAULT, VIC, _SHE_ SHOULD HAVE BEEN ON THE PILL!" the raven haired woman shrieked. Her husband said nothing and neither did her sons. The room was silent for a good five minutes. A look of thought was planted on Mrs. Robbins face. Zander was about to put a hand on her shoulder, but then Mrs. Robbins spoke up again.

"Did you two make any plans yet?" she asked looking at Zander.

"Yes, she decided to stay here and have the baby." The raven haired boy answered.

"And not go to college?" Mrs. Robbins asked

"She's an idiot," Simon stated.

Mrs. Robbins ignored Simon's comment and looked at Zander disbelievingly "Why won't she just put the baby up for adoption?"

"C'mon Carmella, teenage girls don't know how hard is it raising a child, so they agree to go through hard times so they can keep their baby, you know that."

Mrs. Robbins did know that, she did know how it felt to be a pregnant teenage girl, and she did know how it felts to not want to lose a baby. As she thought about all of this she felt kind of bad for saying all of these things about Stevie, but yet she didn't because Zander was her baby and soon Stevie would occupy him with the baby and stuff. Suddenly a loud aggressive knock on the door caused everyone to jump. Simon frowned and walked over to the door ready to yell at whoever knocked so rudely. Simon was a little short for a 21 year old, he was 5'4, but he was still a bit of a hot head. The petite man swung the door open and before he could give the 6 huge gentlemen a _'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?'_ they walked in almost knocking him to the floor. When they waked to the living room and spotted Zander their faces turned beet red and a couple of them were already pounding their fists in their palms. Zander remembered those mean faces anywhere. Stevie's brothers. Goodbye world.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU GOT OUR SISTER PREGNANT!" Walter, Stevie's third older brother said.

"Excuse me!" Carmella said appearing at Zander's side

"Yeah call him that with his mother standing right there." Walter's twin, Wesley said tartly.

"The both of you shut-up!" Eric, Stevie's first older brother commanded "C'mon Robbins since your man enough to bang our sister then you must be man enough to take this fight outside."

Before Zander could even answer he heard a female voice say "_Stop it!_" he knew it wasn't Stevie, her voice wasn't that high pitched. He suddenly saw a shot and plump woman push through the guys. It was Stevie's mom and boy did she look pissed.

"I swear you boys always have to result to fighting for everything, go back home now; I can handle this." Mrs. Baskara said

"But Mom-" Eric said only to be cut off by Mrs. Baskara's death glare. The six giants reluctantly exited the small living room. Mrs. Baskara turned her attention towards Zander and Mrs. Robbins. Stevie suddenly entered and stood beside her mother holding her stomach. Mrs. Robbins felt anger flare up in her once again.

"Did you know that _your_ son got Stevie pregnant?" Mrs. Baskara asked in a stern voice.

"Yeah, he just told me about it." Mrs. Robbins said crossing her arms around her chest "Follow me"

* * *

The six of them walked into the kitchen and sat down. An awkward silence filled the room until Mrs. Baskara spoke up.

"What do you two plan to do about this?" she asked

"I'm keeping it, Mom, It's my baby and I decide what is going to happen to it." Stevie said sternly.

"Why would you keep it if Zander is going 83 miles away for college? He isn't going to be there all the time and why would you even think about throwing away college.

Zander didn't want to say this, but he agreed with Mrs. Baskara. It's not like he was trying to take the easy way out, but he _was_ going to college and he wouldn't be there for the baby. He wouldn't be able to help Stevie and over his dead body will he have Stevie yell at him and call him a terrible father.

"I can always go back to college." Stevie said

"When on earth do you plan on doing that, when the kid is in college?" Mrs. Stevie asked "Because that is the only time you're ever gonna have for yourself."

Mrs. Robbins was on the brink of saying_ 'She's right you know'_ then suddenly she had a flashback.

* * *

_In the middle of the night an18 year old Carmella Robbins woke up to the sound of her son's cries. She looked over at the alarm clock on her nightstand it was 4:12, 20 minutes after she put the screaming kid to sleep. Now he was at it again. Hoping that her _oh so wonderful husband _would take this shift her, Carmella looked to her right and there he was still sleeping like a baby. She rolled her eyes and hauled herself out of bed. She felt as if she'd never sleep again with this kid around. When she entered the baby's nursery she was relieved to find that the baby had only spit out his binky. Carmella wiped of the binky and put it back in the child's mouth, but only to have him spit it out again. She frowned and put the binky back in his mouth again. He spit it out._

_"Really you gotta make this difficult?" she whispered to the baby who only grinned at her in return. Carmella sighed knowing that she was going to be up for another whole hour. She picked up the kid and began to rock him. _

_The next morning Carmella stared blankly at her bowl of cereal in front of her. The baby was already asleep, but she was still exhausted. She heard the sound of the front door open and suddenly her brother- in- law stepped into the kitchen. He smiled warmly at her._

_"Mornin' Mel." He said taking a seat at the table. _

_"Mornin' Davy, you're here early." She said looking from her cereal bowl to the handsome young man in front of her. Dave looked nothing like his brother; they were both handsome, but in their own different ways. Carmella remembered when she and Dave used have their little fling in high school, but that was all before she had chosen his brother, Dick. Now here she is married at 18 and on the verge of going through postpartum depression because her hyper baby WON'T LET HER SLEEP. Carmella wanted to think things would get better after this, but it wasn't looking so good for her. Nobody was ever willing to help her. Her friends abandoned her (except Dave), her own husband is always working, and her mother disowned her. Well maybe the last part was a blessing disguise. Carmella was snapped out of her thoughts when her husband walked in. _

_"Hey bro, ready for another day of delivering packages around Queens?" Dave asked _

_"As long as it gets me away from Carmella here." Dick said. His voice was joking, but Carmella knew the words were true. Dick had grown tired of her after she had Simon, but he never had the balls to confront her about it. That was him, punk ass Dick. _

_"Ah c'mon, man, Carmella's still cool." Dave said trying to get through his brother._

_"Whatever, let's go." Dick said grabbing a beer and walking out of the door with his brother. _

_"See ya, Mel." Dave said before leaving_

_Carmella smiled in return, but she didn't think he saw it. Dave. What a good guy; she kind of felt guilty for just blowing him off in school. She thought about the time when she and Dick would get into their arguments and she would scream _"Well maybe I should've kept things going with your brother then, huh?" _and he'd yell _"Yeah maybe you should've." _Carmella wondered why her husband was such a…well…dick. _

_"CARMELLA!" She heard someone scream. Carmella instantly knew it was her little sister, Angela._

_"IN HERE ANGIE!" Carmella screamed. Angela's head popped through the kitchen door way. She smiled when she saw Carmella sitting chewing on some Captain Crunch. _

_"Hey there, sissy." She said in her usually bubbly tone._

_"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Carmella asked as greeting. Angela rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips._

_"I'm skippin' for today." She said flatly._

_ The curly pink haired girl sat down and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Carmella just looked at her and rolled her eyes. Her sister didn't really live up to the name _Angela_; they should call her _Lucifina_ instead. _

_"You know, Carmella, it's kinda boring with you out of the house." Angela said putting a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. _

_"But Ma still talks about me behind my back, doesn't she?" It was amore of a statement than a question and it sounded kind of bitter, but Carmella didn't care. _

_"Oh you already know that, but I still miss watching you two at it every single day."_

_Carmella held up her hand signaling Angela to shut-up. She didn't want to be reminded of that hag. Carmella really disliked that woman even if she was her mother. _

_"Look you're not even supposed to be here, you're supposed to be at school." Carmella said sternly._

_"Oh c'mon, Carmella…"Angela whined_

_"Save it, do you wanna end up a drop-out like me?" Carmella asked. Angela just stared at her before crossing her arms stubbornly. _

_"Fine throw away your life, but don't have Ma say you got it from me cause I'm going back to school." Carmella said getting up from her seat and placing her cereal bowl in the sink. Angela looked at her sister strangely before letting out a chuckle._

_"Oh Carmella you're hilarious." She said in between chuckles "Thinking you can go back to school."_

_Carmella whipped around and glared at the dense teenage girl "What are you laughin' at?_

_Angela stopped laughing when she saw the glare plastered on her sister's face. She was serious "Carmella," she said "There is no way you'll be able to go back to school."_

_Carmella took this to offense and her glare hardened "Why not, Ms. Smarty-Pants?" she asked coldly._

_"You have a child you have to take care of and he's gonna need you all his life."_

_"Dick would help me…" she said meekly_

_"If Dick isn't helping you out with the kid now what makes you think he'll help you out in the future?" Angela said truthfully "You can't handle being a wife and a mother while going to school, you don't even like school to begin with."_

_Carmella said nothing. She didn't want to believe her sister's words were true, but little did she know they were._

* * *

While Mrs. Robbins was having her flashback everyone in the room took it upon themselves to begin yelling at each other. Mrs. Baskara was yelling at Stevie, Stevie was yelling at Zander, Zander was yelling at Simon, Simon was yelling at both Stevie and Mrs. Baskara while Mr. Robbins tried to calm everyone down. No matter how hard Mr. Robbins tried, everyone continued to yell at each other.

"Let me keep it." Mrs. Robbins said calmly while still surprising everyone.

"What?" Zander and Stevie asked in unison.

"I said that I'll keep the baby until Zander and Stevie both finish college."

Everyone was silent thinking about if this was a good idea or not, it sounded like a good idea. Mrs. Robbins could take care of the baby so Zander and Stevie could go to college and once the graduate and get jobs, they can take over. They would get to keep their baby and still go to school. It was a good idea.

"No," Stevie said coolly "I can take care of my baby and go to school later."

Mrs. Baskara glared at her stubborn daughter "Stevie Baskara you will accept this offer."

"No I won't; Zander and I can take care of this baby." Stevie said defiantly "Right Zander?"

Zander opened his mouth to answer, but Simon interrupted him. "Wait a minute, Z, this is her weird way of getting you back." He said accusingly "She wants to keep this baby so you'll feel obligated to marry her and dump Maria; I saw this in a movie."

"I DO NOT!" Stevie said heatedly

"Whatever the reason is, it doesn't matter because you are leaving this baby in Mrs. Robbins's hands and going to college." Mrs. Baskara said

Stevie looked at the plump woman disdainfully "Seriously Mom? It's my baby and my decision."

"Look, Stevie," Mrs., Robbins said gently, but something in her eyes showed that she was more than serious about this "I'm giving you an option that I wish someone had given me."

Stevie looked at Mrs. Robbins intently. She was determined to keep her ground and not let anyone change her mind. When she said nothing, Mrs. Robbins spoke again.

"If you keep the baby or not, my son is going to college, I'll make sure of that." Mrs. Robbins's voice was stern now "So if you think Zander is going to come rushing back here every time there is a problem then you are sadly mistaken, go to college Stevie and make something of yourself, your baby will always be here when you come back."

"No," Stevie said defiantly before storming out of the house so quick she didn't her Simon murmur _'stupid chick'_ after her.

* * *

Zander walked down the street in hopes to find Stevie. She couldn't have gotten far because he ran after her right after the little fopaw. Zander thought that it would be better if he let his mother take the wheel. He wasn't trying to take the easy way out, but he was going to college and he didn't want Stevie to label him as the bad guy who left her with kid to take care of all by herself. Zander walked further down the street until he saw her sitting on the bus stop bench. He sat next to her and took her hand in his.

"Stevie, I think my mom is right." He said gently.

The brunette looked up at him glaring daggers. Zander braced himself for the screaming.

"OF COURSE YOU DO BECAUSE YOU WANT TO TAKE THE EASY WAY OUT INSTEAD OF-"

"C'mon Stevie you know this would be better for the baby you're just being stubborn to be stubborn right now. Even your mom wants you to do this, it's 3 against 1 right now, do you think you're gonna win?"

Feeling defeated, Stevie threw herself into Zander's arm and cried. Zander knew he had gotten through to her and he knew he was right for doing this.

**Hey guys it's me again and that was the prologue to the sequel of Perf Down, 'The Beauty of Family, Friendship, and Love'. I really hoped you all enjoyed it and stay tuned for more family, hurt/comfort, and ZOLLY. Ever since watching How To Rock a High School Sensation I became more Zolly than I was before. So I hope you all liked it and let me know what you think. Tootles**

**~DreamOutLoud16 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 month later**

"Okay, so the options are Penny, Destiny, and Alexis if it's a girl and Damon, Blake, or Jesse if it's a boy. " Stevie said. Zander sat up from his planking position and looked at his baby's momma.

"I thought we decided I chose the baby's name if it is a boy." He said.

"Yeah," Stevie drawled "I don't like that rule."

Zander frowned at Stevie. He didn't really like the fact that she got to make all the decisions about the baby. It was his child too. Stevie wanted a girl so badly she already brought little dresses for the baby even though she was only 3 months. Zander asked why they had not found out the sex of the baby when they had chance and Stevie said _'It's more of a surprise that way.' _Stevie had been contradicting herself a lot lately.

"If you get to have a say in both sexes then so do I." Zander said.

"Fine then, Zander, what is _your_ input?" Stevie said rolling her eyes.

"I like Mary." Zander said with a smile on his face.

"No," Stevie said flatly while looking back at the laptop for more baby names.

"What? Why not?" Zander asked incredulously. "Mary is a nice name; it means 'Star of the Sea'"

"Yes, and it is also another version of _Molly_." Stevie said crossing her arms "Nice try, Dad."

Zander cursed himself and Stevie's knowledge of things. He really hoped that his plan would work. "Fine if not Mary then how about Isabelle?"

"Molly's middle name so that is a no." Stevie said giving him a cheeky grin.

Zander huffed in frustration "Do you hate Molly so much that you'd turn down 2 perfectly good baby names?" he asked.

"Are you that obsessed with Molly that you'd name your kid after her?" Stevie retorted

"I'm not obsessed with her." Zander denied. He was just in love with her, there's a difference.

"Whatever," Stevie said rolling her eyes. Stevie was already in a bad mood. She was hungry and annoyed all the time. This baby was making her cry a lot for no reason and she was starting to show. She wasn't showing completely, but if you looked closely then you'll see it. Her baby bump. Deep down, Stevie was thankful to Zander because he didn't leave her hanging like most guys would, she half expected him to though. When she told him about the pregnancy and when he just stared at her like that she wanted to run and cry to her mother. Things were taken care of, she was having the baby and letting Mrs. Robbins take care of it for her until she and Zander graduated college and both got jobs. The only thing Stevie was worried about was how the word will get out. Once people see her walking around town with a fat stomach, the word 'WHORE' will instantly pop into their minds. Even the people from Bruster High will say _'I always knew that girl was easy.'_ Stevie knew she was strong, but was she strong enough for this? Even her own mother looks at her with a look of pure disappointment now. The only people helping her through this are Zander, Mrs. Robbins, and Kacey. Zander and Stevie searched for baby names until Zander's doorbell rang. Stevie groaned in annoyance as she heard the loud doorbell. Zander and left the room to go answer the door. As he opened the door he was shocked and happy to see Molly standing there looking like a tropical sun goddess. She dressed in a red tropical dress and wedged heel sandals. Her tan skin was glowing and her long black hair flowed down to her back in nice body waves. Before he got the chance to say anything Zander felt Molly's arms pull him into a warm embrace. He noticed that she smelled different, she went from Piña Colada to Mango and he liked it.

"I missed you," she whispered softly in his ear.

Zander hugged her tighter before saying "I missed you too" The two eventually pulled away and smiled at each other.

"How was your vacation, I wanna know all about it." Zander said ecstatically

"It was amazing, why don't we go inside and…"

Molly had trailed off when she saw none other than Stevie appear behind Zander. Why was she there? Molly shook the bitter thoughts out of her head because she knew Zander and Stevie were just friends, but seriously why was she there? Zander looked at Molly as she stared behind him. She looked like her brain was in over-drive. He turned around to see that Molly was staring at Stevie and Stevie was staring back at Molly. Both of them waiting for him to say something.

"Um…Molly…Stevie and I are here…um…working on a n-new song together." Zander lied.

Molly looked at him strangely. Why the hell was he stuttering? Zander only stuttered…when he lied? _No_, Molly thought. Zander's never lied to her before, so why would he start now? She was being paranoid over nothing.

"Hello Stevie," Molly greeted politely

"Hello Molly," Stevie greeted in an equally polite tone "Nice anklet"

Molly looked down at the gold anklet on her left ankle before saying "Thank you"

Zander stood there awkwardly while looking back and forth at the two women. Things were silent now and both Stevie and Molly continued to stare at each other. Stevie would never admit it, but seeing how Molly is dressed up looking like a sun goddess, she is feeling slightly insecure. Suddenly they turned their attention towards him. Probably expecting him to say something.

"Molly, I am so happy your back, but this song has to be done by tomorrow." Zander said. Stevie couldn't help but roll her eyes a little by this.

"Oh…well…I guess I'll see you." Molly said trying to keep the sadness from her voice. As she turned to leave she felt Zander's hand make it's way to her shoulder. He turned her around to face him.

"Hey, baby, don't be sad," he said gently "How about you and I go out to _TONIC_ tonight, I'll pick you up at eight?" he asked. Molly smiled and nodded.

"It's a date." She said trying to keep her cool. Molly gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning around and walking back to her car. Zander watched as she drove away, but then he snapped out of his gaze when he heard Stevie clear her throat.

"Let's get back." Zander said closing the door and walking into the living room with Stevie right behind him. When they entered the living room Zander sat down and browsed through the lap top once more.

"What the hell was that?" Stevie asked

"What are you talking about?" Zander asked not looking up at the brunette.

"Why did you tell her that bull-shit lie?" Stevie's voice was sharp and she sounded dead serious.

Zander looked up at her only to see that her face was tomato red and her hands were on her hips. He sensed an argument coming on.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Stevie hissed. She didn't exactly know why she was upset about this, but she was. She kind of felt…offended. She felt like Zander was treating her like "the other woman"; like he had to lie to Molly about why she was here. Then again, they weren't even dating, they were just having a child together…which is just as worse.

"Look Stevie," Zander said while standing up, he looked kind irritated and annoyed "When, Where, or How I tell Molly about this is none of your business because Molly is _my_ girlfriend and when I tell her is up to _me_. Got it?"

Steam was practically coming out of the brunette's ears right now. She wasn't going to sit there and take it while Zander spoke to her in such a tone. How could he say something like that to her? She was ready to throw something, anything, she felt as if she was just slapped in the face and she was aware that the look on her face sold her out, but Zander just stood there looking at her blankly with his deep brown eyes. So many curse words were going through her head right now that she couldn't pick the right one to say…that would hurt him back anyway, and she couldn't say all of them because then she'll lose her breath. Instead she let out defeated sigh and coldly said

"Whatever," while taking her bag and leaving.

* * *

Zander was too irritated and mad to give a shit. He felt bad enough for lying to Molly to her face. He didn't need Stevie there to make him feel terrible about himself when his conscious is doing the job perfectly. When Zander said he wanted to crawl under a rock and die, he meant it. How could he lie to Molly like that? Should he tell her at _TONIC_? No way, it would ruin the date, and Zander missed Molly so much, he couldn't lose her yet. All Zander knew was that he had to tell her because she had the right to know. Zander put his head in his hands and groaned in agony. Suddenly, none other than Simon walked in with a large box of meat-lovers pizza.

"Hey stop looking like a kicked puppy for once and dig in." he said while placing the pizza box on the coffee table. The short man sat down next to his younger brother and grabbed a piece of pizza.

"Tell me, brother," he said in a British accent "What has got you in such a tizzy?"

Zander took his head out of his hands and looked at Simon.

"Are you really trying to be funny right now?" he asked.

Simon held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, now I know your pissed." He said "Tell me what is happening."

Zander told Simon what had happened 5 minutes before he arrived and all Simon could do was feel sorry for Zander. Obviously he has been going through a lot lately and now the poor guy has to worry about telling his girlfriend that his ex-girlfriend is pregnant. Simon would never admit this, but he was kind of relieved when he found out Zander got a girl pregnant. That proves that Zander isn't as perfect as his mom thought he was for the past eighteen years. Simon was always the difficult one: he never listened to his mother, he was always late for his classes, and the only two girls that were desperate enough to date him dumped him after the first or second date; which means he has never had an official girlfriend. He felt as if Zander was the big brother and not him. Simon also noticed that his mother seemed to prefer Zander over him. She used to hug him more and whenever she nagged at Simon she'd usually say _"Why can't you be more like Zander?" _this of course caused him to act out more. One thing Simon hated was being compared to people it made him feel small. Then Zander got Stevie pregnant, it seemed to wake Simon up a bit. He learned that walking around his mother's house at twenty one years old was for bums. Simon Robbins refused to be a bum.

"I understand that things are gonna change from here on out, but you've got to take control of the situation." Simon said putting his pizza down. When Zander stayed silent Simon decided to speak up again. "Ma's already helping you out in more ways possible. Now you have to grow up and grab a hold of your own life. I'm saying this so you won't realize it too late like me."

"You're right," Zander said "I do have to take control of this situation, but I'll tell Molly about this when the time comes; now is not the time."

Zander's navy blue Camry was parked outside of Molly's large house when she stepped out wearing a wide grin. Zander spotted her and couldn't help, but smile back. He constantly reminded himself that tonight was a happy date, not a dramatic confession so he threw out all thoughts of Stevie and her attitude.

"Hey there handsome." Molly said while getting into the passenger seat.

"Hey yourself, baby." Zander said eyeing Molly's outfit.

"You like?" she asked reading Zander's mind. She looked down at her sequined navy blue spaghetti strapped top and the black laced mini-skirt "I just found the outfit in the back of my closet, but I just got the shoes today."

Molly admired the sparkly silver four inch heels as Zander chuckled and rolled his eyes. Secretly Zander loved the way Molly's face would light up as she talked about clothes and make-up. The raven haired man kissed her softly, tasting her mango flavored lip gloss. As he began to pull away, Molly took him by the collar and pulled him back in before claiming his lips again. The two stayed there for a whole two minutes before they reluctantly pulled away.

"Wow…" Zander said breathlessly

"That's what two months away from you does to me." Molly whispered causing Zander to look at her in shock. Molly couldn't help, but laugh out loud at her boyfriend's facial expression. His mouth was slightly open and his brown eyes were wide.

"Are you gonna drive or not?" she asked while putting on her seatbelt. Zander snapped out of his thoughts and started the car. When he looked at Molly one more time, he discovered that she was smiling at him. He smiled back and drove off.

* * *

_I think that Mary would be a great name for a girl. It's cute and simple, but serious at the same time. _ Zander thought. His mind drifted to the day of March 18, 2013, the day he officially becomes a father. He imagines himself in a hospital room while holding Stevie's hand. She's screaming in pain and cursing at him no doubt, but all he can do is anxiously wait for the baby to finally pop out of Stevie. Stevie sucks in a breath before giving one hard push then he hears the baby cry. The doctor is about announce the gender of the baby, but then Zander snaps out of his daze when he sees a huge Nacho Grande in front of his face.

"Eat me" he hears a small squeaky voice say. He turns to his side to see Molly playfully pushing the entrée in his face. She's laughing, but anyone with eyes can see that she is trying to make something out in her head, Zander still smiles anyway. Molly puts the Nachos on the counter and turns to her boyfriend.

"This club is popping, your favorite song is playing, and you have a huge Nacho Grande right in front of you." She states "Is everything okay?"

Zander didn't want to lie to her and say everything was fine because it wasn't fine…completely. Instead of spilling his guts to her about everything, Zander just simply nods his head.

"We are not here to talk about me; we're here so you can tell me about your vacation." Zander said changing the subject. Zander felt a little warm inside when he saw a small smile tug on his girlfriend's lips. "So how was it?" he asked.

"It was amazing. You wouldn't believe all the things I've learned there." Molly said "Did you know that farming has been in my generation for hundreds of years?"

"So your mom broke the tradition?" Zander joked. Molly playfully hit him on the arm.

"Vey funny," she said "Anyways I learned how to do a lot of stuff: plant, harvest, and pick out the best veggies."

"Oh no," Zander said "She's gone country on me."

Molly laughed at this. "Yeah right!" the raven haired girl scoffed "I am a Miami girl and that is the story I'm sticking to."

"So…" Zander drawled "Did you have a little summer romance on the trip?" Zander asked.

Molly rolled her eyes and kissed Zander on the cheek "Not when I have a wonderful boyfriend waiting for me when I get back."

A smile appeared on Zander's face as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She was the best girlfriend a guy can ask for yet here he is keeping a huge secret from her. The thought of telling her the truth appeared in Zander's mind then he pushed it away. He couldn't do it, not now. He didn't have the strength to lose her on the day that she came back to him. Zander still felt like scum though. Zander groaned when he felt Molly pull away from him. She looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes and said the three words Zander has been feeling for a while now.

"I love you."

Zander's hand reached to touch her cheek as he said: "I love you too, baby"

* * *

"No way," Kacey said looking at her best friend with wide eyes. She and Stevie were in her room, Stevie talking about how much she wanted to kill Zander. The brunette paced the room angrily while Kacey just stared at her. Oh how pissed she was about the whole thing. As soon as she finished her assaults on the punching bag in her bedroom, Stevie went over to spill her guts to Kacey.

"I can't believe he did that." The caramel skinned girl said.

"Well believe it, and to think he has the nerve to say that what happens between him and Molly isn't my business."

Kacey's face turned up in disgust after she heard Molly's name. "I don't even know why he's still with that she devil."

Stevie scoffed "You should have been there, Kacey." She said "I felt like the other woman!"

Kacey got up from her comfortable position and walked over to Stevie. She grabbed onto Stevie's shoulders to stop her from pacing. "Look, I know that you're mad, but you need to breathe and take a break. You can't keep getting worked up like this Stevie; it's bad for the baby."

"It's the baby that is making me so crazy. I'm not the same anymore. I'm always spitting up, I can't eat sushi anymore, and everyone has been talking about me behind my back." Stevie said on the verge of tears. Stupid hormones.

"Don't cry, Stevie," Kacey cooed while pulling the brunette into a hug "You've still got people to help you out: me, Mrs. Robbins, and once Zander gets his head straight you guys will be back together in no time."

When Stevie heard the last part she abruptly pulled away. She did not just hear what he thought she heard. "What the hell are you talking about?" Stevie asked harshly.

"Don't you miss Zander?" Kacey asked with a confused expression planted on her face. "I thought you still had feelings for him."

"Well I don't!" Stevie said defensively.

Kacey wasn't buying it. Stevie would always do something like this: reject her feelings when she couldn't have the guy she wanted. That is what happened with her and Justin Cole, he dumped her and the next day Stevie acted like she never had a relationship with him.

"Oh please, Stevie, everyone knows you still have feelings for Zander, which is why you get mad at any little thing he does." Kacey said truthfully.

"That is so ridiculous, Kacey," Stevie snapped "I came here for comfort not to be told-"

"The truth?" Kacey asked finishing her friend's sentence.

Stevie huffed in frustration before storming out of the purple painted bedroom. She made her way down stairs ignoring the worried glances from Kacey's parents and walked out the door.

_'I am not still in love with Zander Robbins' _Stevie thought, but she wondered if she was trying to convince Kacey or herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is September 12, 2012. I am writing in an empty desk in an almost empty room. Some of my belongings are being put in the back of my red Porsche; mom will be sending the rest to me later on in the week. Today is the day I am officially leaving for college. I thought that I'd be dancing in my shoes on a day like this, but I'm too stunned to dance right now. I'm really leaving to college; I'm going to be on my own now. I know that I'm ready, but did the time pass by on me like that? Did I really go from being a dependent little girl to a full responsible woman? I feel kind of accomplished right now. Today I will be leaving Miami Gardens and leaving behind the whole 'Queen Bee of the Perfs' title. Zander and I will finally escape the drama of high school and just enjoy eachother's company. The only thing I'm worried about is my mother. I'm her only child and I don't want her to feel alone. Then again she'll probably start working non-stop again, so why worry. Well, that is all I have to write. I'm sad to admit this, but I've gotta leave you diary, this is your last page and there are too many 'Perf' memories in here. There are also pages that say 'Ways to Destroy Kacey Simon'. Wow was I delusional. So long Diary. _

_~Molly Garcia_

Molly closed the book and locked it before putting it back in the empty drawer. She noticed she must have forgotten to put down stair on her bed. Molly grabbed the box and sighed. She had a feeling that she was being dramatic, but she just couldn't help it. This is the home she grew up in and she would miss having Grace over and watching T.V for hours while waiting for her mother to return home. Speaking of her mother, Molly hadn't noticed that her mother walked into the room.

"Molly, it's almost time to go." Mrs. Garcia said startling her daughter.

Molly simply nodded he head and began to walk out of the room, but stopped abruptly when Mrs. Garcia put a hand on her shoulder. Molly opened her mouth to speak, but Mrs. Garcia silenced her.

"Okay spill, tell me what is wrong." She demanded.

Molly shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

Knowing her daughter all too well, Mrs. Garcia rolled her chocolate brown eyes "Please _mija_, do you think I was born yesterday? No, so talk to me."

"I'm just going to miss the way things were, you know with just you and me." Molly confessed. She put the box down and sat on her bed while her mother did the same.

"I know things are going to be different, but you've still got pieces of this place with you." Mrs. Garcia said putting a hand on Molly's shoulder.

Molly groaned and shrugged her mother's hand of her shoulders "Really? Like what?" she asked.

"You've got Zander and Grace." Mrs. Garcia reasoned "You won't be alone and you know that you can call me…Molly I've never seen you so vulnerable."

Molly had to admit that her mother was right. She's never been sad to say goodbye even when her father died, Molly recovered in a week. Why was she so clingy now? Was she afraid? Molly shook the thought out of her head; she's been away from home by herself plenty of times. Like that time when she went to L.A for summer camp. Molly finally realized that it was the fact she knew things were going to change from then on, and Molly hated change. She knew she had to get herself together so her mother won't be too worried. Molly picked up the box and said

"You're right, I'm just being crazy. We should go, Grace is probably here already."

When Molly got downstairs, she found Evan and Ezra, two brothers from down the street putting the last of her stuff in the car. Grace wasn't around so Molly assumed that she'd be running late.

"Hi guys," Molly greeted politely "Thanks for your help here you go."

Molly handed the two of them 20 dollars each. Evan smiled while taking the money and left, but Ezra put the money back in her hand. "You don't have to pay me, I'm glad to help."

"Thank you, Ezra." Molly said to him. Ezra was a 29 years old and had been living with his brother down the street for years, he's always been nice to Molly and she'd always send him gift baskets during the holiday. Molly wondered what made Ezra such a nice person.

"Hey Molly, since your eighteen now I was wondering if maybe I can call you sometime" he said smiling at her. Molly felt her respect for him fly out the window. Is that why he'd been so nice to her for the past 5 years? Because he had some kind of sick pedophile crush on her?

"Actually Ezra, I turn eighteen in December." Molly said in a sour tone.

"Oh…well…I um…" The man stuttered. Molly didn't know why, but seeing him so uncomfortable amused her in so many ways. All of a sudden Mrs. Garcia walked out of the house.

"So is everything done here?" she asked. Instead of answering her, Ezra turned on his heel and ran back to his house.

"What the hell was that about?" Mrs. Garcia asked. Her arms were crossed and one of her eyebrows was raised hinting that her curiosity was on over-drive. Molly shrugged and simply said.

"I think we should stop buying his homemade holiday eggnog."

"Okay so do you have everything?" Mrs. Robbins asked as Zander put the last of his things in the back of Nelson's giant green truck.

"Yes Ma I've got everything: Clothes, Toothbrush, Pictures, and Toilet paper."

"You forgot your mini fridge." Simon gasped as he carried the box carrying the miniature refrigerator.

Zander rushed over to help him and grabbed the box without a struggle. "My bad bro, thanks for carrying it this far." Zander said sincerely.

"Yeah whatever." He said rolling his eyes in a small fit of jealousy.

"Don't be like that man," Zander said "I'll tell you what, I promise to help you with all the heavy stuff when you move into an apartment."

Simon felt his face go red with embarrassment and anger.

"He'll have to get a job first." Mrs. Robbins said while rolling her eyes. Simon felt his face get redder.

"Seriously Carmella?" he said angrily.

"I just don't get it," she retorted heatedly "You already graduated with financial degree. Stop bein' a lazy bum and become an accountant or something."

Simon was about to retort, but Zander cut in. "Come on guys I don't want you two bickering today."

Carmella sent one last death glare to Simon before giving Zander a big hug and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll miss you, sonny."

"I'll miss you too Ma." Zander said.

"And don't think I won't miss you two, my free technician and my kitchen helper." Mrs. Robbins said giving both Kevin and Nelson a hug.

"If you break your laptop again, you can always send it to me and I'll fix it free of charge."

Simon scoffed "You mean _when _she breaks her lap top again."

Mrs. Robbins was about to respond, but Zander put a hand on her shoulder warning her not to do it.

"And if you ever need help during Thanksgiving or Christmas dinner, I'm your man."

Mrs. Robbins opened her mouth to say thank you, but Zander had already finished with his belongings. He gave his mother one last hug and gave Simon a big bear hug. Suddenly he realized that Stevie wasn't there to say goodbye to him. It must have been because she was angry at him for leaving her there by herself, but she'd get over it.

"Make sure to call me when you get there got it?" Mrs. Robbins asked.

"Got it," Zander said before hopping into the giant truck with his buddies. Nelson started the truck up and drove off while Mrs. Robbins watched proudly as her son was on his first step to becoming an actual adult.

Molly and Grace rolled their eyes in annoyance and disappointment when the mean lady behind the lobby's main desk made it clear that there will be no dorm room changes unless there is a perfectly good reason. To her, wanting to be dorm buddies with your best friend was not a perfectly good reason.

"Please Miss we promise there will never ask you switch are dorms again." Molly tried one last time.

The middle aged red haired twig the thick glasses rolled her snot green eyes for the hundredth time that day "Look girls there is a line waiting so please go to the dorm rooms _assigned_ to you.

"It's okay, we don't mind waiting." A group of guys that were behind them said. Something about the really tall one gave Molly the sense of familiarity, but she ignored it.

"Thank you!" Grace said to them cheerfully. Molly turned back to the plain looking woman and used the technique she really didn't want to used, but the lady asked for it: The Death Stare. Molly held the star for a whole 3 minute until she realized the woman wasn't faded by it. Molly frowned, her death stare always worked.

"Please I'm queen of that stare sweetie." The lady said nonchalantly.

Molly's face became red with anger and embarrassment "Look we only want to one room change."

"Honey I know that you're just a rookie freshman, but Sandy's rules apply to everyone."

Molly was about to protest, but Sandy had already called out "NEXT!"

The girls gave her one last death stare and strutted off. Being tired from their one and a half hour drive, Molly and Grace plopped down on the lobby's stylish chairs.

"What a bitch." Grace said angrily. Molly, who wasn't used to hearing Grace use this kind of language gasped slightly and looked at her friend in shock.

"Grace!" she exclaimed

"Oh c'mon, Molly, you college resolution was to be kinder, but mine is to be more assertive." Grace explained. Molly couldn't help, but laugh.

"But I'm still clueless so fill me in on what the plan is." Grace said.

"There is no plan, Grace we're going to accept this like adults." Molly said simply.

"Who are you and what have you done with Molly?" Grace asked.

"I'm being nicer now remember." Molly reminded "But still we're in college so we can't cook up schemes like we used to do in high school."

"Fine," Grace said "What is your room number?"

"34C" Molly answered

"41A"

The two groaned.

"Look I'm beat; we should head to our dorms and nap." Molly said holding back a yawn.

Grace nodded agreeing with her "You're right, call me when you wake up." And with that Grace grabbed her bags and headed toward the elevator. Molly stood up also and packed up her stuff. Suddenly she remembered that she had left her sleeping supplies in the car. Molly groaned again, she really didn't want to, she was so tired.

"Is everything okay?" a male voice asked. Molly removed her hands from her eyes and saw it was the tall guy waiting after her in line.

"No," she pouted "I left my stuff in my car and I don't have enough arms and energy to carry 4 bags at once."

"How about I helped? You'd have an extra pair of arms."

Molly laughed at his humor and accepted his offer leading him out to her car.

As Molly walked down the hallway with this stranger she couldn't help, but glance at him once it a while. Who was he and why did he seem so familiar? She knew for a fact that he didn't go to Bruster High, she would have remembered him. She's never really seen him before because she would have remembered judging by his handsome looks. Curly brown hair, chiseled features, and earthy green eyes. He was also muscular. She was so focused on figuring out who this man was, she didn't realize that they had already arrived at her room.

"I'm sorry, but this has been on my mind for a while now." Molly said stopping at her door "What is your name?"

The guy laughed "You really don't remember me?" he asked.

Molly shook her head slightly irritated at his question.

"Mollz, it's me, Andy Bartlett." The man said. Molly laughed not believing him.

"Seriously who are you?" she asked

"Andy: Bruster High." He said tartly. He really didn't like being laughed at.

Molly stopped laughing when she caught the seriousness in his voice. "No way" she whispered.

"Way" Andy said simply

"But you look good." She exclaimed

"Thanks," Andy said.

"I don't get this." Molly said

"Well Molly I took your advice, I stopped letting my mom feed me so much and look how I turned out."

"I'm glad I was happy to help." She said. Finally she had done something nice for a loser. She could check that off of her list.

"Well I have to get back to my friends, it was nice seeing you." He said politely before leaving.

"You too."

Molly smiled in satisfaction as she put the key into the whole. When she opened the door she expected to see an empty room that she can gladly nap in, but to her dismay she saw the only thing in the universe that would probably ruin the idea of college for her: Kacey Simone.

**That is all for this chapter friends! You are going to want to see Andy's transformation so the link is below. **

.

**SO HOT!**


End file.
